Machines such as, for example, track-type tractors, wheel loaders, on and off-highway haul trucks, motor graders, and other heavy equipment are used to perform many tasks. To effectively perform these tasks, an engine provides torque to propel the machine and/or to power various hydraulic systems (e.g., implement systems, steering systems, and braking systems). The machine may include various fluid tanks capable of storing fluids required for operation of the engine and/or hydraulic systems. For example, a fluid tank may store a supply of hydraulic fluid for use with the implement systems or air for a brake system.
Typically, the walls of a fluid tank, e.g., a fuel tank, a hydraulic tank, and/or an air brake tank, are welded together using resistance seam welding. Because resistance seam welding creates heat-affected zones that may have a reduced fatigue life, the fluid tank may be designed with extra material in the area of the weld joint or on neighboring surfaces to increase fatigue life. As a result, the fluid tank may be undesirably heavy and/or expensive.
One attempt at reducing the effects of welding in a fluid tank is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,033 (the '033 patent) issued to Mitsuyoski et al. In particular, the '033 patent discloses a tank with upper and lower shell members. The upper and lower shell members have respective flanges that overlap each other. The upper and lower flanges are welded to each other by a laser.
Although laser welding may be suitable for some applications, high frequency vibration induced from engine or implement system operation and low frequency vibrations associated with the travel of the machine over terrain can be transmitted through the machine to the tank. These vibrations can cause the tank wall joints to fatigue over time, and may lead to failure. Furthermore, known high-strength adhesive materials (e.g. epoxies) generally have low elongation-to-failure and, although could be equally effective in bonding a tank together, could not resist the vibrations and resulting elongation at the adhesive joint.
The disclosed fluid tank is directed to overcoming one or more of the shortcomings set forth above and/or other problems in existing technology.